ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Crimson Kryptonite
Crimson Kryptonite Crimson Kryptonite, (Jordi Krammer) born April 4, 1987. Former member of Total Championship Wrestling (TCW) (February 2009) Joined RAGE May 2009, current member The Facade The Beginning Crimson Kryptonite was born April 4, 947. Her family history is currently unknown. She was sold as at a young age to be a slave and was shipped to Brazil. Her master was hard and very brutal, killing slaves at random just for pleasure. One night, her master came to her cabin, obviously drunk. He tried to force himself on her but in self-defense, she killed him. Knowing what would happen if anyone found out about the master's death, she fled. She disappeared into the streets and was homeless for quite some time. She started street fighting. Crimson knew that in order to survive she had to be the toughest, strongest and the most bad-ass one in the streets. She soon became a member of the Vipers, a gang of all females who fought instead of prostituting themselves out, like the others. The Start Crimson's initiation into the gang was very brutal. She had to go through a long serious of daily beatings. They would give her twenty cuts, always on different places. They would take weapons and beat her for an hour each day. Then, after the beatings, they were forced to fight each gang member, one at a time each day until they fought each gang member. The more gang members, the longer the initiation. Crimson survived. A year later, she became the leader of the Vipers. One dark night, the Vipers were going on a raid. They would pick a house, always an empty one in order to not be caught, and they would ransack it. However, this particular night, the Vipers made a grave mistake. What they didn't know was the house they chose was the house to a sorceress. While in the middle of stealing their loot, the sorceress appeared. In shock the Vipers tried to fight her. The sorceress cast a spell on the Vipers. They would be immortal forever until the dark magic disappears from the earth. After that day, the Vipers made a pact to spread evil and the dark magic. The TRUE Story After being exposed to the world at RAGE's Unleashed by long time enemy, Kaida Ackley, the truth was revealed about Crimson. This is that story: Jordi Krammer, was born April 4, 1987. Her father, William Hayner was a wealthy stock brocker during the 1970s-1990's. He was a known violent man, and a chronic drunk in his later days. Her mother, Tabitha Krammer, was his maid from 1986-1988. For those two years she worked for William Hayner, he beat and raped all of his maids, including Tabitha. Jordi was born as the result of Tabitha's rape. William Hayner tried to force her to have an abortion when he found out about the pregnancy, but Tabitha refused and endured the beatings he inflicted upon her as a result. On the day Jordi was born, William Hayner put her in an orphanage. He severely tortured Tabitha after the birth of her child. On August 31, 1988, Tabitha Krammer shot and killed William Hayner. She was arrested and convicted. However, due to her mental and physical circumstances, she was only sentenced to three years in a psychiatric facility. After her release, Tabitha spent another two years searching for and gaining custudy of her daughter, Jordi Krammer. Jordi and Tabitha lived a relatively normal life in New York. Tabitha worked in a small mom and pop restaurant as a waitress. That is, until Tabitha began to show signs that her mental stability was giving way. She turned to drugs and prostitution for a release from the memories of her former employer. She was fired from her job and took on being a prostitute full-time. When Jordi was 13 years old, her mother began to drug her food and drinks. Jordi thought she was being a loving mother, giving her warm milk every night before bed, when really she was giving her a drug that would knock her out because her customers wanted a younger girl. After about a few weeks, Jordi became suspicious, waking up with her nightclothes contorted and sometimes missing. She dumped the warm milk one night she knew her mother was working, and laid with a knife under the covers. When a tall older man came into her room, with her mother following, she knew what was happening. That night was the first time Jordi killed a person. Jordi packed what little items she had and fled from her home. Her mother was later tried for the murder and was sentenced to 25–30 years. Jordi lived on the streets and in various homeless shelters for 5 years of her adolescent life. She joined a gang at the age of 16, The Vipers. It consisted of all homeless teenage girls who flew under the radar and refused to go into foster homes. At the age of 18, Jordi was becoming skilled in wrestling and fighting. Her main talent was in streetfight. She decided to join the Manhattan Martial Arts Inc. in New York. There she became friends with Kaida Ackley. Kaida had dropped out of college to pursue a career as a Martial Arts Instructor. After a few months, Jordi moved in with Kaida and got a job as a trainer at the local gym. About six months or working as a trainer, Jordi met and began a relationship with Advent Rising, a self-proclaimed fallen angel. Advent was very heavy into death and Jordi became captivated with his stories. Kaida began noticing a change in Jordi, who soon started going by the name Crimson Kryptonite, saying that she could weaken everyone around her. Crimson lost her job at the gym for fighting with employees and customers and not showing up to work about half the time. Kaida tried to find her another job, but Crimson made it apparent that all she wanted was to be around Advent. In the fall of 2007, Crimson and Kaida went to a night club with their boyfriends, Advent and Jack. While Kaida was in the restroom, Advent told her to slip a pill in Kaida's drink to "play a joke". Excited, Crimson did just as he asked. As Kaida finished the contents of her drink, she became disoriented and passed out. Crimson took her home and paid a guy from the bar to sleep naked with Kaida. The next morning, her and Advent watched as Kaida's boyfriend, Jack, came in her room and saw her naked with another guy in her bed. Crimson and Advent laughed as Jack yelled at Kaida and dumped her. Kaida beat up the guy that was paid to sleep with her and kicked out that morning. Crimson moved in with Advent but a week later, she vanished. She was not heard of until she signed with TCW in January 2008. Crimson inherited her father's estate and income after a few years of legal disputes. She soon became the sole inheriter of $175 billion plus dollars . William Hayner had a grand mansion in Barbados that Crimson became very fond of. She decided to make it her permanent residence. After everything was settled in the legal department as to her inheritance, Crimson began to be more active in TCW summer of 2008. Wrestling Crimson was never in a federation before TCW. Although her fighting skills were developed before even joining. She was a part of many "unofficial" street fights and underground fighting rings. After a fight one night, Crimson was walking to her flat in Venezuela. She was walking in an alley and saw a figure behind her in the shadows. She didn't know who is was or why this person was following her. She hid behind a corner waiting for the person to come near. As soon as they were in sight, she grabbed them, putting them in a tight headlock, holding a blade to their neck. She later found out it was Advent Rising. He told her that he had been watching her for centuries and was wanting to know how it was she didn't die. They became lovers for many years. Although no one quite knows the cause, they separated and Crimson disappeared until January 2008. Her and Advent got back together and she later signed on with TCW. Career TCW Crimson had a slow start. Scoping out the territory and getting a feel of the place. She started a feud with both Vampire Molly and Sarah Twilight. Crimson had a match with Molly and was cheated out of her victory by Joel Potter in revenge for not becoming his mistress. Crimson later had a match with Sarah. Unknown to her at the time, Sarah and Joel had an arrangement. Sarah would beat Crimson to the point where she had to be carried out of the ring on a stretcher. Joel then tried to "make Crimson his mistress". To his surprise, Crimson, although she was beaten and wounded, was strong enough to permanently detach him from his "manhood". After she started to make a name for herself, Reginald Von Newton made the same offer to her. She later made him her bitch, making him crawl around the TCW ring in a collar and leash. Crimson joined forces with TPC in the PPV, Emotional Trauma to get her revenge on Molly and Sarah. The Unholy Alliance was defeated by the TPC. However, to everyone's shock, Crimson joined the UA. Advent made his grand return to TCW that night but decided to turn on Crimson, joining his long time enemy, Dustin Edberg. Crimson obtained the Street Fight Championship October 1, 2008. She went undefeated in all title matches. She chose of trade her title, something that is now worthless due to its low status, for a match against Sarah Twilight, for the World Championship. Unfortunately, Crimson went through a period of extreme mental and emotional breakdowns which caused her to self-destruct her career. After the first Pay Per View of the year, Storm Warning, Crimson Kryptonite was released from employment from TCW. After hospitalization and much therapy, Crimson is starting a new life. She joined RAGE: Pro Wrestling Generation in May 2009. Working her way back up from the top hasn't been an easy one, but she is determined to show exactly how powerful she really is. RAGE INFORMATION TO COME... '' Firing Vampire Molly'' Crimson Kryptonite was asked back to TCW, for a one night purpose. She was the last component in firing the TCW whore, Vampire Molly, who was being banned from the group after an investigation found she made another fed and planned to take over TCW, lied about a relationship, making everyone hate an innocent bystander, and trying to frame Kaida Ackley for sending hate mail to her. All claims of Molly's was proven to be untrue and further lies were revealed. Molly refused to take responsibility for her actions, and kept lying, trying to cover up her other lies, but the owners saw through them. She was fired, and Crimson came back for her revenge. After a brutal beating that was too graphic to air in TCW, Molly was humiliated, beating, tortured and is permanently out of commission from any wrestling in the future due to the injuries Crimson caused. She was later rumored to be in the care of a hospital/sanitarium after suffering mental damage from the beatings. No news has been heard since Vampire Molly was fired, though she continues to refuse to tell the truth and is currently lashing out at TCW members in hopes to gain revenge for her mistake. Wrestling Facts Titles Held Streetfighting Championship (TCW) October 1, 2008 - January 22, 2009 ::(Was the only title holder to trade their title for a shot at the World Heavyweight Championship) Gauntlet Tag Team Championship (RAGE) November 6, 2009 – Present ::(Crimson fought in a Triple Threat match with her long time enemy, Harvey Adams, and former partner, KORE. ::She won the match and chose Christina Sands to be her partner. However, due to a technicality in the match with ::Randy Grubba, Crimson's partner is now the annoying, self-centered Randy Grubba. Crimson is use to working with ::people she hates, and so this match will test her limits to how long she can go before completely destroying the ::self-promoting bugger.) Groups D.I.E. (Death is Eternal) UnHoly Alliance The Circle of Elite Awards and Accomplishments TCW's The Most Improved Wrestler of 2008 First woman to ever hold a title in RAGE's seven year history. Was on half of the first female Tag Team to ever hold RAGE's Gauntlet Tag Team Championships. Finishing Maneuvers The Crimson Crasher- A spinning back fist, then a double chest chop to knock the opponent down, and finally a Swonton Bomb to finish. Voodoo Bomb - Starts off with a 720 DDT off the top ropes and ends with a running 360 shooting star press Favorite Moves (in order) *Dragonrana *Busaiku Knee Kick *720 DDT *Ranhei *Tree of Woe Ghetto Stomp Nicknames "The Enigma" "Lady of the Dark" "The Master Bitch" Theme Music "I don't care" by Fall Out Boy Category:Wrestlers